Frozen Love
by TheWhiteFlamingo
Summary: It's a late winter in Magnolia, only two Mage's left alone in the Guild. I wonder what will happen while Juvia and Gray are alone together..?


**_Frozen Love_**

- _Chapter one_ -

It was a late winters night in Magnolia, a blanket of snow covering the City. The Fairy Tail guild was painting completely white by the heavy snow, as inside there held a group of powerful Mages. The famous dragon slayer, Natsu was stuffing his face with delicious winter snacks that the guild were meant to share.

"Oi, Natsu!" A Heavy voice shouted from the other side of the guild. It was the Ice Mage, Gray. "You gonna share that food with the rest of us, or am I gonna have to beat it back out of you?" With a mouth full of food, Natsu stood up from the table, quickly gulping his meal away so he could speak. He raised his arm, waving his fingers towards Gray to gesture to come at him as a sly smirk crossed his face. "Show me what you've got, Ice Brain!"

The whole guild was silent, watching the two powerful Mages as they began to threaten each other. It wasn't a surprise to any one, seeing the two fight. They were used to it. So soon, they grew bored and continued with their current activity, but one certain Mage, kept their eye on them. Hiding behind one of the pillars, Juvia was watching the two close as they fought.

As Gray accepted Natsu's request to fight, he quickly swooped towards the Dragon Slayer with a rapid swing of the fist towards his face. Juvia kept her wide eyes on him, noticing that the now shirtless Gray, had unconsciously stripped. Noticing this caused Juvia to become more eager to the Mage, a pale, yet visible blush emerging on the bluenettes cheeks as little animated hearts formed in her eyes. "You can win, Gray-Sama!" With her fists clenched, she held her hands up against her chest, quietly cheering for the Ice Mage.

As time went by, Natsu's eye was black from Gray's punch, and Gray's lip swollen from Natsu's, but that never seemed to stop them. Both mages seemed determined to beat one another. "Give up already, Natsu!" Gray tried to force a smirk upon his swollen lip, both fists swinging towards Natsu's face. "No way, I'm gonna make you regret this, Gray!" After shouting, Natsu quickly jumped back, as well as Gray. "Fire dragons roar!" Inhaling a large amount of air, Natsu held his breath for a moment. Gray knew exactly what was coming.

Quickly stretching his arms out in front of him, Gray clenched his right fist and punched his left palm. "Aisu maku-!" A cold mist began to flow from his hand, his hair blowing back from the intense power. "Shield!" At the same time as Natsu exhaled, Gray quickly swift both his arms to his sides, creating a large ice shield in front of him. Luckily, he was quick enough to block the beam of flames that Natsu had shot from his mouth.

Juvia was amazed at the speed both Mages were fighting at, her blush only seeming to grow. "G-Gray-Sama's so fast!" She thought to herself, keeping a close eye on the Ice Mage as he jumped in to throw another couple of punches towards Natsu. This fight seemed to be taking longer than usual. Noticing this; the Fairy Tail master, Makarov stepped onto the counter at the guild bar. "Oi, Natsu, Gray!" Hearing the old mans voice caused both Natsu and Gray to freeze, turning round to face him.

"I didn't mind you sparring at first, but I'd prefer it if you didn't destroy the guild again!" Hearing what he said, Natsu quickly jumped away from Gray and clenched his fist as a burst of flames surrounded his hand, speaking in a defending manner; "Spar? I'm gonna prove that I'm stronger than Gray right now!" Letting out a chuckle, Gray leant against one of the tables in the guild, his elbow resting against it. "Give it up, Natsu. Everyone knows I'm stronger than you." Hearing Gray's words caused Natsu to let out a growl, getting ready to jump at him again, but he was stopped by Makarov's words. "It's late, and it wanna go home before this snow gets worse!" Natsu's growl got louder, quickly turning to Gray with rage filled his eyes, pointing at him. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna kick your ass! C'mon, Happy, we're going home!" The blue Exceed nodded. "Aye~!" Flying behind, Happy and Natsu both stormed out of the guilds door.

"Peace at last.." Makarov muttered, sitting down on the bar counter. The guild was a lot more quiet now that Natsu was gone, and everyone was beginning to go home. All that could be heard was the quiet murmurs of chatter, as Juvia was still watching the shirtless Gray who was now sitting at one of the tables. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Ice Mage, possessed by his good looks and overwhelming charm.

"Gray." Makarov spoke, glancing over at the half naked Mage. "Hmm?" Slowly turning his head, Gray looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm gonna go home early. Knowing you, you tend to stay late." Makarov jumped from the counter, and gave Gray the keys to the guild. "Do me a favour and lock up before you leave." Grinning, Gray nodded and accepted his request, swinging the keys around his finger. "Sure. You be careful in that snow, Gramps." Makarov put his thick coat on and nodded, chuckling. "You too."

"An Ice Mage, getting hurt by snow? Oh please."

"You never know what's out there.." Makarov opened the door and walked, soon vanishing into the dark.

The guild was now silent, Gray sitting alone at the table. He thought he was the only one there. Juvia, still hiding behind the pillar covered her mouth with her hand, her blush darkening at her thought; "J-Juvia's alone with Gray-Sama..!" She let out the quietest of squeaks, loving the thought.

Hearing something, Gray had a quick look around, but Juvia was quick to act. The Bluenette quickly hid completely behind the pillar, so Gray couldn't notice her. She waited a moment before looking back towards him. He sat still on the seat at the table, staying silent. Why was he deciding to stay? No one knew.

It took a while, but soon Juvia found the confidence to approach him. Slowly stepping out from the pillar and walking towards him, she quietly spoke. "G-Gray-Sama.." Gray was quick to turn his head to face Juvia, causing her to blush. "Oi, Juvia.. I never realised you were here.." He folded his arms, moving along the bench to allow her to sit. "Juvia's been here for a while.." She stated, nervously sitting down next to the Ice Mage. Her blush only seemed to grow the longer she looked at Gray, tucking her blue, curled locks behind her ear.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us here.." Gray spoke as he leant both elbows against the table. I wonder, what will happen between the two while they're alone?

- _End of Chapter_ -

To be continued..


End file.
